The Wonder Twin's
by Busybee 123
Summary: Sam and Freddie's daughters Allison and Kaitlyn invite Carly and Gibby, and thier kids, Carter and Alex for dinner. Will it be perfect or end in distaster? Future-Fic. Please Review.


icarly stories:

_Summary: Sam and Freddie are married, and have two girls. Allison and Kaitlyn. This is their daily life. _

_Guest Stars: Carly and Gibby, thier two kids Carter and Alex. _

_Ages: _

_Sam- 26_

_Freddie- 27_

_Carly- 22_

_Gibby- 23 _

_Alyson- 8_

_Kaitlyn- 6_

_Carter- 8_

_Alex- 6_

_(Author's Note)Carter's a boy. Alex's a Girl. _

Mommy, look what Alyson did to my dolly. Kaitlyn complained. What did she do this time? Sam asked . She dumped it in her mud pile outside. Kaitlyn whined. It was by accident. Alyson told her mom. Come on guys; don't let me get your father. Sam warned. Then Freddie walks in. What going on? Freddie asked. Alyson ruined my favorite American Girl cried. Freddie looked Alyson. What, It was accident. Alyson assured. Freddie looked deeply into his daughter's to see if lying. She's telling the truth. Freddie thought. Kaitlyn, why don't you go help your mother with dinner. Freddie asked. Fine. Kaitlyn ran off. Alyson. Freddie started. But I'm telling the truth, why she doesn't get in trouble. Alyson asked. I'm not blaming you for. Freddie told her. Yes, you are just because she's younger doesn't mean has to get away with everything. Alyson yelled. She ran all the way upstairs. Freddie could hear the door slam. Sam walking into the room. You helped out so much. Sam said sarcastically. This isn't the time Sam. Freddie muttered. Well, when is it? Sam said clearly getting angry. Are blaming this on me. Freddie said his eyes full of fury. Yeah, because since you don't know how to explain anything, there's a war going on. Sam yelled. Guys. Stop. A voice said. Sam and Freddie stopped to look to see Kaitlyn. Mommy, you shouldn't be mad at Daddy. It wasn't his fault. Kaitlyn sweetly. It was my fault, getting mad at Alyson just because she ruined my said. She's right. Freddie agreed. Sam just nodded. Now you guys make up. Kaityn commanded. Sam and Freddie hugged. Kaityn just smiled seeing her parents happy. Kaitlyn run upstairs to her sister's room. She knocked on the door. At first no one answered. She knocked again. Then Alyson opened the door. What do you want? Alyson said coldly. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Kaitlin apologized. Then there was a weird silence. So... Kaitlyn asked. So what. Alyson asked. Aren't you going say something back? Kaitlyn said. Alyson just shrugged. You know, you can be such a pain. Kaitlyn affirmed. I know. Alyson agreed. And I'm the younger muttered walking out the room.

Later...

In the kitchen. ..

Hey Baby...Sam called to her husband . Freddie answered when he walked into room. You know Carly and the kids are coming over. Sam reminded him. How could forget get it, the girls told me millions of times. Freddie laughed. Me too. Sam agreed. I think it's great for the girls to have someone to play with. Freddie added. said. Did you make the brownies and cupcakes yet? Freddie asked. Well, I was hoping the kids would help me out. Sam said. Sure, we will. Alyson and Kaitlyn said from behind them. How do you do that? Freddie asked. We just tip toe in super quietly. Kaitlyn explained. Then there were a knock on the door. That must Carly, Gibby, and kids. Freddie went to open the door. There was Carly, Gibby, and their two kids, Alex and Carter. Hi Uncle Freddie. Alex and Carter ran into Freddie arms. Hey guys. Freddie said hugging them. There here! Alyson yelled run down the hall. Alyson, who was running to fast down the hall crashed right into them. Own. The twins cried out. Sorry. I just I was running to fast. Alyson said. Yeah, I guess so. Freddie said. Sorry Daddy. Alyson said. Freddie ruffled his daughter's hair. It's fine. Freddie , where's Sam. Carly asked. She's making the cupcakes. Freddie said. I'll go help. Carly walked down the hall. Kaitlyn walked to Carter and Alex, who were on ground. Need asked, sticking out her hand. said. Kaitlyn pulled her up. Hey, What about me. Carter asked impatiently. Katilyn pulled him up. No, can we eat. Alex asked. Well, we have to be asked to eat, Sweetheart. Carly told Alex. said quietly. Also, I need help with these cupcakes and brownies. Sam called from the kitchen. I'll help. The girls then ran down the hall.

...

The girls were actually good at making the cupcakes, except Kaityn who tried to eat all the frosting. There were red velvet, Oreo, vanilla, Hershey, and carrot cupcakes. Wow! guys these look amazing. Freddie exclaimed. Thanks, Baby. Sam said, and then kissed his cheek. So what else is on the menu? Carly asked sitting down next to Gibby. I helped make mash potatas. Kaitlyn told everyone. Then everyone busted out laughing, expect Kaitlyn who was really confused. What? Katilyn asked. You said mash potatas instead of potatoes. Carter explained. said.

Sam put all the food on the table. Fried chicken, mash potatoes, Green beans, and smoothies. This is so good, mama. Alison said rubbing her tummy. Yeah, best dinner I ever had. Alex added. It was good but the blueberries in the smoothie were soggy. Gibby said. Sam glared at him. What did you say? Sam asked hissed. Now, calm down Sam. Freddie said putting his hand on her shoulder. Not in front of the kids. Carly pleaded. No it's ok mom. Carter said. I want to see this. Alex agreed. Allison ran her fingers through her strawberry hair, nevously. I don't want to see this. Kailyn said covering her eyes. Ok, Children We're all going in the other room. Carly and Freddie said. But I twins protested. No, but's! Come on. Carly said grabbing their hands. Aww. The twin cried as they went upstairs. Freddie, who still tried to calm down his wife,. He had his arms around her, holding her back. Sam, Is this truly the time. Freddie said. Yes, He was insulting my cooking. Sam said. I was just being honest. Gabby insisted. That's it. Sam got out of Freddie grip and tackled Gibby. Freddie groaned. The girls, who were just watching in enbrassement. Come on, girls. Freddie grabbed them and toke them upstairs.

Upstairs...

Carly, Freddie, and the kids could still hear rumbling below. Poor Gibby. Carly cried. I'm going to help him. Carly said walking to the door. She turned around. Aren't you coming? Carly asked. Nope. I already did my share. Freddie said.


End file.
